Monotone
by TheOneWhoCriesSilent
Summary: My alternate version of what happened after Nora told Patch she didn't want him as her guardian angel anymore- good quality long chapters with a new race all of my own and you won't be disappointed- I hope. **Spoilers** NG/JEV
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying again ok? I didn't like what happened after the whole patch and nora splitting thing so I made up my own (I actually did like it but at the time I didnt and all of this started to evolve in my head and I decided to write my alterante peice and add my own things to it. It is totally different and introduces a whole new race ((no not vampires and not werewolves or pixies))) P.S. The more reviews I get the happier I will be and the more I will update and the bigger this story will become OK? So please add it to alerts, favorites and review to your hearts content.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want you as my Guardian Angel anymore." My chest heaving, I felt my vision begin to fade. Dark waves of disarrayed hair hung low over my eyes that were prickling with tears.<p>

"_Done._" Patch's low baritone voice spoke in my thoughts with a menacing timbre that sent shivers down my spine.

Turning around to face the dusty kitchen window I fought a hard battle against myself over gaining control of my emotions- HUMAN emotions. The one thing that I knew Patch would give anything for, the thing he wanted most. Anger surged in me, like a fire licking at the fringes of my mind and slowly bubbling to the surface. It was foreign and I could feel it taking control over my body. That's why along with the anger I also felt a fear, a life threatening, heart stopping fear that made my body quiver and weaken.

"Oh Patch." I chuckled darkly. "Always wanting what you can't have." _What?_ My thoughts screamed at me. _What are you doing Nora!_ I had no idea where my sudden anger had come from and it wasn't a comforting thing. Almost as soon as those vile words arose from my mouth I whirled around to face him and I was met with complete and utter silence. Not a moment later I heard the front door slam with a force that I was sure had left the remains of the wooden frame splintered across the floor. The crunch of gravel as his jeep floored out of my driveway and down the road let me know that he was in no hurry to return. The whole thing took all of three seconds but they seemed to pass in a lifetime.

_What have I done!_ The voices in my head broke through the silence like a dagger. Anguish. Pure, anguish could be the only word that described how I felt as tremors rocked through my entire body. He still had to be my guardian angel right? It wasn't up to me to decide who was and who wasn't, it was the archangels choice right?

My legs became wobbly as the tremors struck with an even greater force and I could feel the sharp slicing of needles as they pounded into my flesh. A giant "BOOM!" rocked the house and the ground quickly surged up to meet me. The cool tile of the kitchen floor collided into my cheek with an earth shattering force and I was soon seeing stars as my head began to pound in tune with my beating heart.

Flames that had been constantly licking at the edge of my conscious burst through and rapidly began to deteriorate a hole in my heart. I glanced up and saw the long trees billowing in the wind through the kitchen window. I found a moment of peace, but only a moment.

A shrill whistle broke though the silence accompanied by a fire that coursed through my veins. My body was convulsing with each pulse that swept across my frame. My breath was drawing short and I realized that the whistle that had disturbed my silence was my own voice coming out in blood curdling screams. The needles dug deeper and deeper into my skin seeming to send waves that were keeping beat with my pulse. Tiles along the curve of my body seemed to becoming warmer and warmer, although it was just my body slowing down and cooling to the floor I didn't notice.

My eyes became aware of a swelling dark patch in my peripheral vision. It looked like soft velvet and wrapped me in a warm, but exceedingly wet cocoon. Pounding in my chest made me aware of the swelling black hole and I quickly realized that what I thought had been my warm and safe cocoon was my own blood pooling beneath me.

My limbs began to grow colder and stiff and soon it got to a point where I couldn't move at all. My breaths grew shorter and my thinking slowed as the thudding began to crescendo louder and louder to a climax until it ceased. I was left with utter silence and my breaths came no more. Time itself seemed to still as I lay there alone on the floor.

The curtains of shadows lengthened throughout the house as the day wore on and soon the light faded completely. I was left with nothing but the crescent moon outside the window for company.

The fog that had clouded my mind finally lifted and I was able to think straight again. _Patch?_ I tried to call out but my body lay still. _Where are you? I need you. Help._ My thoughts ghosted away as I realized my body would not respond. Was Patch still my guardian angel? I knew I wanted him to be... even though I had said otherwise that didn't mean that I had meant it. Does it really count then if I wasn't in control over my decisions?

Shouldn't my mom be home? She usually gets home around 10 at night- that is if Hugo doesn't keep her late over something petty like heating up his coffee in the oven across the street. Somehow my mind knew that it was just shy of 9:50 and this was one of those nights where I hoped she gets home a bit late so I could have time to collect my thoughts and prepare.

I should give her a call though- shes probably sick with worry considering I forgot to call last night too. Gosh she must be freaking out. Hearing the old heating system whine and power up slowly I waited for the warm air to blast onto my face from the vent above me, but nothing came. I could sense my hair ruffling in the slight breeze but I couldn't feel it tickling my cheeks and getting caught in my eyelashes as I blinked. Come to think of it when was the last time I had blinked?

Breaking the silence but humming along with the heater my cell phone began to buzz from the counter top, which was strange because I never kept it on vibrate and I remembered setting it at the center of the dining room table. Not, however on the edge of the kitchen counter. After three more vibrant buzzes my phone plummeted to the floor where it shattered into four seperate pieces. The front and back of the case had jumped apart and lay innocently on the ground while the back came and smacked me in the face. Which I couldn't feel at all and worried me even further. The battery bounced out of view and I was left staring at a black hopeless screen.

_Sorry mom._ I mentally cringed at how mad she would be when she got home and would see what had happened to my phone. Soon after my the chimes of the land-line ran through the house seemingly too happy for the moment. They rang, and they rang, and rang, untill finally I heard the familiar voice of my 9 year old self come through the speakers kindly asking people to leave a message. At the time my front two teeth had been missing and I had a bit of a lisp which my mom called "cute". So that explains why we still have the message and not an updated version of my now more feminine and mature voice.

"Nora you better pick up the phone! You aren't out with Patch are you? I'm going to give you a countdown from 5 and you have until then to pick up and explain why you haven't called me or returned my calls!" She was seething mad. "5...4...3...2...1! Nora we have some things we have to talk about when we get home." My mothers voice trailed off and I could sense a hint of disappointment and fear in her voice.

Guilt washed over me at the sound of her voice and I wished that I had called her yesterday, and that I had the chance to today. _Its your fault you know. Shes going to be heartbroken when she walks in._ My conscious spoke to me.

The phone began to ring again and this time Vee was the one that came over the phone. "Hey babe your mom just called me and told me to tell you to text her, because unless its dead or your just oh so busy obviously ignoring it I'd say your out with your sexy demon of a man Patch.." Vee paused for a moment, as if she were deep in thought which I knew was a rare occurrence for her. "Or your out with Scotty the Hotty!" She squealed, not quite over the fact that I wasn't interested in him. "Well anyways I'm gonna be spending the night at Rixon's tonight- we have a _special _date tonight and that looks like him pulling up the drive!" _Vee, help! I'm here! Someone help me! Mom? Patch? Please!_ I pleaded over and over. "Muah! Hugs n kisses bye ba-!" The recording clicked off before she could finish her sentence, which was because she was in such a rush for Rixon I guessed.

_No!_ I admitted defeat and gave up. With a sinking feeling I began to realize something, something that I would've never thought possible, things started to come together and for the first time I knew something that would change my entire existence. I was dead, or at least my body was. My soul was somehow trapped and still connected to my body. Patch wasn't my guardian angel anymore. _Oh Patch. _He didn't know that my soul needed to be ferried onto the next world and that I was stuck. No one knew the most important thing of all. I was still here! My new guardian angel hadn't been chose yet because the archangels were still deliberating on my future.

Outside I could hear the feeble sputtering of my mothers old Ford rumbling up the driveway and I mentally braced myself. Her heels lightly clacking but slightly muffled on the wooden porch, she jimmied the keys into the lock and shoved her way through the door.

**Chapter two is already written. Just not posted- expect it probably tomorrow. Total word count: 1,759.  
>Tell me if I have any errors or have any critique or advice, I will welcome them. No flames please. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

My quaint stillness that I had become accustomed to was broken the moment she lifted her eyes from putting her keys back into her purse.

Her earsplitting and gut wrenching scream cut through my silence as she tripped backwards over her own uncooperative feet, tumbling to the ground in a giant heap of phalanges. My mothers breath was coming out in shallow gasps as her clouded over and unbelieving eyes stared at my unmoving form.

"Nora." Her voice whispered, filled with shock and grief. Turning into a hysterical mess of sobs and wails on the floor she pulled out her phone with shaky fingers and from what I could tell she dialed 911. I wanted so desperately to call out to her and say, "_Mom! I'm here, please don't cry, I'm still here! Can't you see that! Mom!_" My feeble shouts didn't come out of my bodies mouth and it lay as still as ever. I was laying on my floor drenched in my own blood and yet my soul remained for some odd unmistakably wrong reason!

My name echoed off of her lips over and over as she murmured into the phone in a state of shock. My thoughts began to blur together and I felt the sensation of leaving, I knew it was time. Only there was something off about what was happening to me, I wasn't being welcomed warmly by that sensation that was suspected to be associated with heaven and I could hear the sounds of quiet shouts. Heat was radiating against me with a burning force and I began to worry. It was then that something invaded my mind, Hopelessness.

The whoop of sirens and the flashing lights outside my house awakened me from the dark world I was spiraling into, heavy footsteps thundered up the porch steps and came to a standstill next to my mom. Detective Basso blew out a gust of air and quietly ushered my mother from the room as his partners taped up the scene and quietly drew chalk outlines around my body. I felt as if they were violating me and I wanted them to stop! _I'm still here! Stop it!_ I tried to scream at them but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

Given that Basso was so prone to snooping into other peoples businesses he picked up the phone after one short ring and answered in a gruff voice with "The Greys aren't home right now call back later." and with that he lay the old fashioned cord phone on its side and pressed the dial button- ending the call and making it so no calls could be received. I heard the faint squeak of Vee's voice just seconds before he hung up and I knew that she would be on her way here in a matter of seconds.

Afterwards my mind sank into a soft lull and I was hardly aware of my surroundings as I started to float deeper and deeper into a warm sea.

The screech of tires brought me out of my comatose stage and not a minute later I hear the second scream of my friend Vee.

"What happened! Nora!" she screamed frantically and started to hyperventilate. "Oh my God! Whats going on here! How!" Vee's screeching continued as the cops tried to shush her and take her out of the room. I saw Rixons dark form sail through the doorway and he stood there staring with a grimace. He went to go wrap his arms around Vee's torso as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Patch's number. My mind seemed to block everything out and I was able to hear what he said as clearly as if he were speaking to me.

"Patch you might wanna get over to Nora's. Now." Rixons eyes darkened at his response and he slammed the phone shut, replacing it in his pocket he stood with his arms around Vee while staring expectantly at the doorway.

My mothers wails could be heard for miles around and I felt so guilty for leaving her. First my father was shot to death by the Black Hand, and Patch was the Black Hand. I couldn't bring myself to believe that Patch had finally chosen to be human and kill me. My mom must have snapped after seeing me and finally given up.

Patch's jeep pulled into the driveway and I hear his door slam with a force that I was sure had rocked the entire vehicle. His black locks ducked under the crime scene tape and I saw his wonderful body stand rigid and straight. His black orbs unmistakably tightened in a pain so great that I could see it physically effecting his body. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and I saw a single tear roll down his face as he charged out of the room and mutilated the tape. Patch's footsteps thundered down the steps and I hear his jeep once again floor out of the driveway, his tires screeching as they reached the pavement.

All of a sudden another pain washed through me and I was ripped upwards- away from my still body. I realized that I had been detached and looked down to where my corpse lay dead and unmoving. My skin was pale white contrasting against the bright crimson blood around it. I was laying haphazardly, my legs splayed sideways and slightly bent, my torso facing upwards with my back against the tile. My head was slightly turned with my cheek pressing against the floor and my eyes glazed as if they were staring into nothingness. My mouth was limp and my arms were splayed, one against my chest and the other resting on the floor. Running towards my mom to give her a hug my surroundings began to fade and it seemed like I was running into another world! Rustles echoed around me and I could feel a slight breeze, I tried to stop running but my "legs" wouldn't cooperate!

Anger coursed through my veins and I could feel it welling up inside me, threatening to break free. A foreign sensation swept across me and I felt numb, angered, dark, even deadly.

Footsteps couldn't be heard from my feet and I realized that they weren't quite kissing the floor. The fires burst forth again and I faded into the unknown- the breeze still coursing through me and I began to feel the small pricks of rain. I surged forth and my surroundings came whole again as I realized I was in the woods beyond my house. They always seemed to be friendly and warm- full of little Bambies as my dad used to say. We used to pretend to be explorers and go on exciting adventures while trekking through the wilderness.

Now the tall oaks loomed high above me, blocking my view of the stars while the small brambles of sticks and leaves left at the bottom entangled me. The shadows seemed to jump up as they caressed my frail being. The wind stirred the trees behind me and I somehow knew that I was no longer the only person in the woods. If I could even be counted as a person.

A dark chuckle reverberated behind me and I could feel the pricks of fear travel down my spine as goosebumps appeared on the back of my neck.

"Now I see whats so special about you. Your pretty important ya know, powerful, destined for greatness and all that crap. Even if right now your- to put it simple- dead. Your not too bad on the eyes either. Not too bad." His voice broke through the silence and turned my soul into ice. Turning slowly I saw his approving eyes slowly sizing up my body and finally traveled up to meet my own. Fiery coals stared back at me, setting my entire being ablaze in a hot sauna and making my mind go numb. They were too dark, too big to be human. The whites of the demons eyes were barely even visible.

Leaves and other limbs were lodged into his pitch black locks, as if he had been flying through the tops of the trees. Which brought me to my next observation. Valiant wings protruded from his back and lightly curled around his toned body- seemingly resting more than protecting. They looked as if they had been drenched in pitch, yet each feather was distinguishable and bathed in a brilliant shine as that of the stars.

His chiseled chest, for reasons unknown, lay bare and his rigid. Torn jeans hung low on his sculpted hips, it looked as if he had been mauled by a bear! Obviously, he had won. His feet were bare and soiled with the dirt of the Earth.

The stranger's mouth turned upwards into a smirk, "Ah so you like what you see too, huh?" His whole body began to tremor, followed by a deep chuckle. He stepped forward, "Now my princess, follow me and I'll explain."

That was the moment that would forever change me, change my being, change my ways, thoughts, and feelings. It would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

__********************************************* **Authos note: I have nothing against any religion- I myself am a strong protestant christian- I have absolutly nothing against anyone- that part of the story just seemed to fit well with the theme so I put it in- no offence is to be taken. ***********************************************__

* * *

><p><em>That was the moment that would forever change me, change my being, change my ways, thoughts, and feelings. It would change my life.<em>

The world changed around me and the fires licked up my spine as I was left standing on a hill overlooking the thousands upon thousands of tombstones.

_"_Go ahead, take a seat I doubt they would mind." The man with the black eyes barked with humor. He pulled his backside up to lightly perch on the corner of a rather large and crumbling grave. It had to of least been 200 years old.

This strangers hands were gracefully gripping the underside walls of the marker while one barefoot rested against it and the other below in the frivolous grass. It seemed natural, as if he had spent almost every day taking the time to just sit there. Looking down I noticed that there seemed to be deeper indentions into the grass where his rather large foot laid and I wondered just how far my assumption was from the truth.

I didn't notice his gallant wings splayed back at first. I suppose I was so used to the idea that they almost seemed petty compared to everything else. Almost.

I stood my ground; I was already dead and standing amongst the graves of others. I didn't need to be sitting among them too.

"The whole learning how to transport to a magical world comes later. I brought you here to explain a couple of things. Kind of fitting, don'tcha think?" His full lips parted into a deathly grin and for a moment I thought I saw hatred in his eyes.

The handsome stranger hopped off the grave marker and leisurely walked over to where I was standing. Extending his hand, he took mine in his and paused. This angels hands were like ice, engulfing my arm in a cool blaze. His fingers wrapped around my entire hand, they looked like talons and were spidery with long fingernails. I felt like if he really wanted to, he could kill me in an instant with these weapons.

"... My name is Rowland. Benedict Giles Rowland, but if you call me Benedict I will put you in your grave where you belong. Same goes for Giles." His eyes bore into my soul and I took his words to heart.

"You're being awful quiet. Don't you know its rude for company not to talk to their host? This is my first time acting as a guide and I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. I've heard that most of the time the souls just run away screaming their heads off and we have to have the tiring task of hunting them down, but then they are usually dead because they didn't bond with a body soon enough. You are special Nora Grey." Bene- or Rowland's eyes swept up and down my body silently appraising. I curled in on myself suddenly feeling very, very naked.

"Nora Grey, I am an Avenger of the Night. YOU, are an Avenger of the Night. WE, are Klyplo." This handsome devil pronounced each word slowly, as if I were a new child that couldn't process things very fast.

"We have existed for centuries, as long as the Fallen and the Nephilim have existed. We were created for balance, which hasn't been succeeded yet. The Fallen are allowed to possess a body for two weeks out of the year, the body of a Nephilim. As I'm sure you know, the Nephilim aren't too thrilled about this and they try to strike out at the angels in any way possible. It is our job to make sure they don't kill an Angel, although what they do is wrong. If we didn't stop the Nephilim there would be a war and innocent lives would be thrown away." Rowland tensed and braced his arms, as if expecting me to feint and fall into him.

With my thoughts mulling around and about in a frenzy, the only thing that I could say was, "Okay." As soon as I did the fires licked up and burned my throat, it felt as if I had caught a really bad case of strep.

Rowland's booming laugh filled the yard and he began to speak with a slight short of breath, "oh I like you very much Nora! Very much indeed!"

"I suppose I better explain to you how we are created now, hm?" Rowland leaned over me slightly and winked.

"You are of the blood of a Nephilim, tainted blood as I like to put it. You have a link to the Fallen, but you cannot put it to use. Only your father can. Your human blood ran through those veins and masked the power of the Nephilim, making it inaccessible. It is only when you are dead, that you can finally hue into them, which very soon you will be able to do with your body. You see when Nephilim blood, _any _Nephilim blood denies the help of a Guardian they accept their fate as a host of the Fallen. Or, in instances like you," Rowland pointed his slender, knife like finger at me.

"Know they will die and not be ferried onto the next world or "Limbo" as some would call it, for they have no guidance. After you die and no escort comes then myself and a few others get the unfortunate job of hunting you down and changing you. Of course if you do not wish to change you may burn away from your body permanently and be put to rest, but never have peace. You'd be surprised how many take up this offer without even knowing it. When they run and are away from their body for too long their soul burns and takes over itself, breaking the bond between body, mind and soul." He made gestures with his hand, touching his right shoulder and crossing to his left, then up to touching his forehead before he finally made contact with where his heart lay.

My captor seemed to smirk lightly at a memory, "Those Catholics saw us and thought we were Angels when we used to perform old ceremonies. They liked to copy people and that's how they got their little gestures"

"For some strange reason, Boss thinks you're special! So now I have the special privilege of training you to be like me. The Avengers/Watchers slash whatever we need to be. Got it?" He wrapped one arm around me and looked at me the way a father looks over a child, or the way a friend looks at you in comfort. It felt odd coming from him and I was beginning to see that Rowland wasn't as scary as I once thought he was. That didn't mean he wasn't plenty frightening.

Upon Rowland's contact with me my whole body began to taper down until the fire was barely a simmer. I felt myself craving more, anything to quench my thirst from the fire and my body of its own will slightly turned into his embrace.

_"Oh Patch, get me out of here! Help me!"_ My thoughts broke through the surface and I felt the tears welling up, but never being able to spill over.

"You will be a Kyplo, an Avenger. One of the fiercest Guardians out there." Chills rocked down my spine from his cool breath against my ear. This seraph had pride in his voice and I knew that even though he made descending comments about his job, it was one of his biggest honors.

He suddenly took three sudden strides away from me, and I was left feeling breathless as my body welcomed back the searing pain as it's host.

Rowland's eyes turned down with guilt and hardened, I was once again reminded of his demonic nature. He spoke softly. "The transformation process... is not one that you would ever want to repeat. It is in no way a pleasurable experience. Your soul, must heal the bodies wounds on its own. That alone is enough to kill you, it leaves your soul weak and not prepared for the connection. If you make it through, your soul must bind to your body and its new blood. But, when you are done, your hair will be longer. Your fingers will become deadly, your eyes black as coal and soulless. Your veins will be dry and your skin cold to the touch, like stone and marble. You will grow, and become one of us."

He looked up and his eyes met mine. Soulless. I was to become soulless.

Rowland's black orbs once again raked over my body, leaving me feeling exposed and vulnerable. "Of course, you're gonna be smokin hot afterwards and have an awesome bod, so that's one thing to look forward to. But for now, I'm gonna let you go. Roam where you want and see who you want to see but just know, they cannot see you or hear you. Do as many things as you want, if you can deal with the pain." My angel of death grew dark and impatient. It seemed as if he knew he had somewhere to be and was in a rush to get something done. He turned up to the sky and opened his valiant wings.

With a tremor he was gone leaving a single feather behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys** here's your chapter- enjoy**

_**3rd person pov**_

Patch's jeep fled down the black pavement as the rain beat mercilessly against the windows. They had made up their mind. He was unfit to be Nora's patron. He beat the steering wheel in anger as he sailed to stop in front of a large white marble house. He had failed her. He had let her slip away all because of his mistake. He jumped out of his car- his face murderously dark as he stood leaning against the hood of his jeep in the pouring rain.

_**...**_

Unknown to him a small figure loomed over him in the darkness, watching his every move, speculating. This demon of the night had followed Jev here, running silently in the tree tops along the jeep. As Jev looked up while listening to the whistle of the wind, the form vanished.

He was left standing with his thoughts of regret as he looked up at his new assignment in the window. She stood with her back to him, her blonde hair falling over her bare tanned shoulders as she pulled a pink shirt over her head. His features remained plain but his eyes full of hate.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rowland was standing in his shabby, edge of town apartment grabbing a few granola bars out of his inadiquit one cupboard pantry. He quickly unwrapped one and stuffed it whole into his mouth as he made his way into the bathroom to get the hot water running for his shower.

Letting the water run he walked two steps down the hall and into his hell hole of a room that contained only a mattress on the floor and a small dresser. Wrappers and empty plastic cups were strewn across what was left of his minimal amount of floor space. The walls were a faded white with black scathes and child fingerprints. The ceilings were cracked and he was sure that he remembered there being a rather large hole behind his dresser. He set the remaining granola bars on his bed and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

Grabbing his garmets and unwrapping his second granola bar he walked back into the sad excuse of a bathroom. The mirror had fogged up from the moisture condensing in the small area. He flicked on the fan to prevent any more moisture from reaching the ceiling that was already covered in years worth of water damage.

Rowland had just stuffed the granola bar into his mouth and was standing on the bathtub rug with his pants in a crumpled heap around his ankles when he heard the familiar whistling sound fill the air. Seconds after his young apprentice stood before him.

"Oi! Riley! Why is it you always show up when I've got my trousers down in a bunch!" Rowland barked out while chuckling with humor at his young friend's stricken expression.

"Ill come back later then!" Riley exclaimed, his cheeks aflame as he disappeared into the fog of the waters mist. This was the third time that he had come to tell Rowland something when he was in the process of getting ready to take a shower. Not to mention the one time he actually caught him without his clothes on. It was a crowded fit in the bathtub to say the least.

Riley had been assigned to him a few years back when he was only 12, hes just as scrawny now at 15 than he was back then. His hair was a light brown and his wings were a strange mix of black and dark blue, contrasting nicely with his pale skin. He only rose to about 5 foot 7 but his shy demeanor made up for it. He started out more as a pain in the rear than an acquaintance, calling Rowland Ben just to get his feathers riled up. He was a sneaky one and Rowland began to use him to do some snooping when he was tied up, or just lazy.

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Noras pov_**

My feet slowly shuffled forward and lead me to what I thought to be the direction of the exit of this haunting place. The rusted iron gates came into veiw when I felt it.

That groundbreaking, breath stopping tremble in the pit of my stomache as my limbs caught fire. My legs seemed to slowly crumple as my body fell backwards into the dark abbys.

The gravestone surged up and my head cracked against it as I lay stricken on the ground with the damp grass tickling my face. The numbness faced the fire and I faded into nothing.

_**...**_

The lonesome figure appeared at the peak of the vast hillside silently watching the phantom girl step haphazardly and fall, hitting her head upon a grave and turning stoic. Her face, prettier than most, was calm.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**_3rd person pov_**

Rowland quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and brushed his teeth while simultaneously combing his hair free of the brambles that hadn't come out in the stream of water. He took the towel that he had used to tie around his waist and moped up any excess water on the floor and lightly threw the towel over his head. It lightly landed in the hamper as he made his way into the kitchen, turning on the tap while searching for a pot in the cupboard.

Whistling filled the small apartment and he turned expectantly around to see a breathless Riley standing before him.

"Come quick!" he breathed heavily. "It's A girl!"

Rowland quickly grabbed Rileys shoulders and they appeared in the tree tops some distance away from the scene. Marcie Millar sat at her window in a pink shirt and underwear as she did her nightly routine of writing in her diary after giving her body show in the window to the onlookers below.

"So that's where Jev got to." Rowland muttered under his breath.

He was about to venture forward for a better look when he heard the screams in the back of his mind and his body turned numb with panic. Quickly stopping in mid air and flipping feet over wings he landed next to Nora in the grass and gently lifted her head onto his lap examining the wound.

Rowland took Nora's limp form into his arms and rushed into the woods with panic. "Riley!" he called and his loyal friend showed up beside him. "Her house is right up through the trees there! Ger me her body but don't be seen! Be careful there's a lot of people there now." Rowland warned as already the young boy disappeared through the trees, blending into the shadows of the night.

**Yes it's short but give me a break! I just wrote this entire thing on my tiny little iPod because my computer was unavailable. Just because I love you guys so much. You all should be great full and I hope y'all had a nice christmas. I had to deal with this dang app crashing 9 times and having to log back in and rewrite everything so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Auto correct hates me. With a fiery, burning passion of a thousand suns. I would like to give a special thanks to **_im a dinosaur. Fear me_** for reviewing on every chapter and liking it no matter what I wrote. Also to everyone that reviewed, favorited, added my story to alerts or just read it because you wanted to. My birthday is coming up and what a wonderful gift it would be if I had 20 or more reviews by then. Btw. Cliffy cliffy means clicky clicky the review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Rowland warned as already the young boy disappeared through the trees, blending into the shadows of the night._

_**Continued...**_

Rileys sleek form drifted silently up to a crouch beneath the window sill on Nora's old wooden porch. He quietly looked in on the tragic events unfolding. Nora's mother kissed her own hand through the sobs and gently touched it to her daughters now pale forehead. A curvy blonde girl bent forth over Nora's still form and hugged her old friend goodbye as the mother gently pulled the white sheet up, saying I love you for the last time.

The paramedics took their own sweet time wheeling the body off and getting the wheel caught on the door stop. Riley took his chance, quickly knocking out one paramedic that stood off to the side he switched the bodies in the blink of an eye. He took off back into the forest, leaving the medical staff behind none the wiser.

Unknown to him a silent threat stood in the distance, learning and taking in his every move.

**...**

Rowland laid Nora on the ground gently, scared of breaking her frail being. He looked up expectantly as Riley rushed up, cradling the body in his arms. The teacher hesitantly took the body out of his young apprentices arms and set it next to Nora.

Rowland spread the bodies next to eachother, the only difference between the two beings was that one had a gaping bloody hole in her chest. He crossed their arms and gently pressed his thumb nail into Nora's wrists, chest and head. He repeated the process on her body and let the blood flow freely as he sat back.

"What now?" Riley asked nervously while squating down next to his friend on the forest floor.

"We wait." He answered simply as Nora began to fade. Her body growing stonger and more life-like.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**_Noras pov_**

The cool breeze engulfed me, I shivered as the rain seeped through my clothes and curled in, trying to find warmth. My hair kept brushing against my cheek and I tried to swipe it away but my nails scratched my face and I whimpered in pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and had to remove the crust that had built up from them watering in the cold. I saw a lock of black hair through the blur and I was over joyed!

"Patch!" I called out, rising to touch his face. I was interrupted by a flash of pain in my chest that caused me to gasp and fall back, weak.

"Shh." He whispered soothingly as he picked me up bridal style and I melted into his warm embrace. He began walking through what I recalled to be the woods behind my house and I couldn't wait to be back in my familiar warm bed.

"What were you even doing when I came to your apartment anyways?" A voice I don't recognize spoke out.

"What, you mean after you intterupted my shower?" Patch said with a chuckle. Only, it wasn't Patch. I tensed up and willed my eyes to open and made the fuzz go away. This man wasn't Patch. His hair was longer and unkept and his eyes were completely dark as he stared down at me. His skin was pale and I couldn't see any color of veins, unlike Patch that seemed to have a glow since he became a guardian angel.

"Yeah sorry about that... Again." That strange voice sounded out as he looked down with a blush.

"Haha forget it. It's gonna happen again anyways so I might as well get used to it. When you came in I was searching for a pot to make...Crap!" my captor called out in anger and I flinched away from his voice. He didn't seem to notice.

"What!" Blurted out the young man in alarm.

"I forgot to turn off the water! My water bill is going to be crazy high!" He groaned and hung his head as he resituated me in his arms. The sudden movement hurt my chest and I called out in pain.

"Sorry." He said with a grimace as he looked down at me.

I looked at him, lulling back and forth as he ventured through the forest and soon became drousy. I struggled and twitched to wake up but my body failed me and I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**...**

**3rd person pov**

Rowland sighed in relief as she finally fell asleep, he was getting quite tired of carrying her body through the wilderness. He waited for her to sleep seeing as he didn't want to startle her and lessen her health if she got worked up about suddenly showing up in his shady apartment.

Two whistles of different pitches filled the air and left Rowland and his small friend standing in the center of his apartment.

Somehow a plastic dish had made its way to the drain and was acting as a plug, causing the water to cascade over the edge and fill the apartment floor.

Rowland made his way into his bedroom and left Riley tocake care of the mess. He gingerly set the girls body on his mattress and pulled up the blanket, taking care not to jostle her as he tucked her in. He sat next to his beautiful girl, eyes full of questions and compassion. He gently brushed her hair from her face and saw the shallow cut that rested on her cheek and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. The way her eyelashes extended to rest on the apples of her cheekbones, the way her dainty figure held elegance but bravery even as she slept, and the way her hair splayed on the pillow above her.

Rileys banging around in thekitchen awoke him from his stupor and he swiftly stood up, taking one last look at his newfound adoration before he walked out and took a few steps, finding himself in the kitchen.

Riley layed splayed on his back in stunned silence, which was quickly broken by Rowland's boisterous laugh. It seems the young man had slipped on the slick floor in his attempt to shut of the never ending flow of water.

"Next time why don't you watch where you step, eh?" Rowland said through his fist as an attept to stifle his laugh hoping to not wake Nora.

"Yeah yeah." Riley groaned as he took his friends hand, rose from the ground and turned to shut the water off.

"I'll go get you a towel man." Rowland walked away still chuckling to himself as he entered the mold infested bathroom. He dug through the cabinet, trying to find a towel that actually smelled and looked clean. He held his hand up triumphantly and went to turn out the light but suddenly thought of something and dug through his drawer until he found what he was looking for, a bandaid.

He lightly jogged into the kitchen and flicked the rag at Riley's face before returning to his bedroom. Nora lay as still as ever and he guessed that she would sleep soundlessly through the night. Getting down on his knees he carefully peeled the bandaid from the slick wax paper and lightly pressed it against the gash in Nora's cheek.

Rowland walked into his bathroom and gathered a few more towels, clean or not and walked back into the kitchen. Handing Riley a few they began the task of soaking the water up and eventually after an hour were done and passed out on his moth infested couch in his less than glance worthy living room.

"So what did you find out about Jev?" Rowland asked while laying on his couch and his arm behind his head. He had kicked Riley off to the floor wanting the space to stretch out.

"Not much, I was a bit busy testing the waters of your shower to find out anything relatively important. Yes, he is assigned to the girl, uhm Marcie Millar I think was her name. Her father is Hank Miller, who is also Nora's father. I dont think Nora is aware of this fact yet though. She is quite the girl. I see why Nora never liked her. She's in danger from her fathers actions and his aquaitences. I think thats all but I'm not exactly sure, something just doesn't feel right about it. What do you think we should do? Rowland? Row-" At this the young boy looked up and saw his friend fast asleep and sure enough he let out a loud snore.

Riley lay quiet with nothing left but the thoughts mulling around in his head. He layed there staring at the ceiling and listening to the sirens wailing in the distance and his mood darkened as he thought about all the pain and suffering in the world.

He was so caught up in his quiet revalations that he almost didn't notice the quiet moan come from the bedroom.

"Rowland!" He hissed, getting up and flicking his bear of a friend on his ear. This was an effective method he usually used of waking his friend up.

"Ouch!" He growled out, quickly standing and glaring down at the little pest.

"What do you w-" He was interrupted by the sound of soft foot steps as the girl made her way down the cramped hallway.

_**Noras pov**_

I woke up with a pounding headache and a dull ache in my cheek. I slowly sat up and looked around me, taking in the blindless windows and the trash littering the floor. I pulled the covers up to my chest and sat thinking hard about what had happened. I had died? Then a strange man came to take me away. He looked like patch in a way.

With a groan I gently slid the hole covered blankets off and used the wall to help hoist myself up off the mattress. I rand my hand against the wall for support and padded down the small corridor. I walked into a dingy kitchen that contained only one table and chair off to the side. Hearing a rustle I looked tomet left and saw my captor staring back at me with the tiny boy standing next to him. They were both shirtless.

I did what every normal person would do, I screamed and fell backwards over my feet as I inched backward towards the corner of the walls.

The dark angel flinched slightly and had a brief look of hurt cross his features.

"Now you scream? I think I liked you better dead." He sighed and slid his hand down the front of his face. The boy looked up at him and spoke, "I thought you said this was supposed to be easy."

I recognized his voice from the woods and identified him as the stranger.

"I thought it was." he replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Looking back at me with inquisitive eyes he spoke, "Nora do you remember anything that happened?" the stranger addressed me.

I didn't want to think, I didnt want to remember, I didn't want to admit the truth. I wanted to go home and see my mother, I even wanted to go shopping with Vee. But most of all, I wanted to kiss Patch. With that I felt the start of tears break free and travel down my face in waves.

The man named Rowland I think it was, walked up and stooped to a crouch in front of me as he gently wiped the tears from my face. I noticed something, him and his friend no long had their wings. They were just gone!

Following my eyes he guessed my silent question. " We are like the angels, they are only there when we want them to be. Notice how you don't have any, you don't want them right now." His soothing voice came as he breathed across my face, smelling nice and clean.

Once again I found myself leaning into him, craving more of something, anything to satisfy this incurable thirst.

I leaned away in denial and pushed him back with my fingertips, I wanted nothing of this demon. I needed Patch, now more than ever.

I sat there the rest of the night, wrapped up in memories of my beloved and how I knew I would never give up. Ever.

He was my everything, and I wasnt about to give that up so easily.

**...**

A figure stood outside the building in the rain, calculating and watching. A smirk touched his lips as he stood twirling a ring in his hands.

**Oh my goodness! Long chapter for you all! On my ipod none the less! So excited! Next chapter should be up either late tomorrow or Friday seeing as I have to work tomorrow, I'm sorry! Well anyways, I hope you are enjoying my writing! Reviewers are greatly appreciated and rewarded with cyber cookies. **


	6. Chapter 6

_A figure stood outside the building in the rain, calculating and watching. A smirk touched his lips as he stood twirling a ring in his hands._

**Continued...**

**3rd person pov**

Rowland waited until Nora fell asleep and then timidly picked her up bridal style again and carried her back to the mattress in his room. He tucked her in and made sure the vent was opened so she wouldn't get cold. While he was ruffling through his drawers looking for something she could wear, Riley showed up in the doorway and rapped quietly on the wall.

"What are we going to do with her? It's not like she can stay here forever, she'll go crazy." Riley said as he stood with his arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe, looking down at the mysterious girl in wonder. It seems she had captivated him just as much as she had Rowland.

"I was thinking about a motel for now, I'll have to borrow some money but I'm sure they will be ok with it. You wanna stay here with her while I head over to Bo's Arcade?" Rowland looked up from his drawers, he gently set the clothes on the edge of the bed and shuffled past Riley to the bathroom. He quickly looked in the cabinet and grabbed the two remaining clean towels and went to lay them next to the clothes.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Riley said as he finally looked up from his steady gaze at the beautiful girl.

"Depends on how well Jev behaves. I'll be back by friday at the latest." Rowland said nonchelontly as he grabbed a duffle bag out of his tiny cupboard of a closet and quickly began stuffing clothes into it.

"But that's three days away!" His young friend exclaimed rather loudly. They both froze and looked towards the bed as Nora rolled over and sighed, sound asleep.

Rowland nodded his head sideways and they made their way back into the kitchen. He grabbed the whole granola bar box and stuffed it into his bag, along with some Cheerios and a few strawberry pop tarts.

"Yeah well who knows how unpredictable he's going to be with his precious girlfriend gone." His voice turned sour.

"Rowland you don't even know her, and she has no idea who you are, let it go man." Riley walked over to pat Rowland on the shoulder as he went to go lie down on the couch.

"Neither do you, not to mention how much younger you are." He retaliated with a smirk.

"Shut up." Riley chucked one of the small pillows at his friends head and settled deeper into the couch with a blush on his face. "When are you going to sleep? We may be immortal but we aren't invincible." Riley mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

"When I get the chance to." with that Rowland grabbed his dark sunglasses as he shoved a black shirt over his head and vanished with the wind.

**...**

The walls of the public bathroom were streaked with graffiti and a few choice signatures of couples that left their markings of love. He slid back the latch and opened the door, startling an old man that had one two many beers.

Rowland grunted and made his way into the smoky haze, making sure his duffle bag was securely fastened across his shoulder and zipped closed.

He made his way over to the bar, dodging several girls that had started to follow him and we're looking at him as if he were their new eye candy. The barmaid slauntered up to him, hips shaking and silicone boobs bouncing as she gathered a few wolf whistles from behind.

"What can I get you." Her voice sounded tired and bored, he immediately felt sorry for the poor girl. Well, almost. More amused than anything.

"Just a coke. No beer." Rowland pulled his wallet out of the side of his bag and discarded a ten on the counter and then pocketed his wallet.

The waitress took his money and walked off to the other side, revealing a tramp stamp on her lower back of a heart inside a chest with a snake guarding below. She returned after a couple minutes and passed him his drink.

Spinning around to sit with his back against the counter, Rowland greatfully chugged down his soda as he watched the pool tables get tense and he waited in quiet anticipation.

Three men remained staring at eachother, fists clenched and eyes burning holes into one another. Time passed by and soon their aggravation disperced as their whore girlfriends whined about not having any fun.

A movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention and he looked towards the staircase. Rowland's eyes widened inside his glasses as he saw Jev walk off the last step with a skinny blonde hanging off his arm with a black dress on that was five sizes too small and five inches too short.

A low growl built in his throat as he saw him tow her towards the back table and he slipped a few bills on the mat as they racked the balls up in the triangle. Jev reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and as he clipped off the end Marcie Millar reached up and stole his hat.

Jev remained nonchalant as he lined up the cue with the balls and drew his arm back, carefully aligning the ball just right. His arm snapped forward and sent the balls scattering across the table as he sunk two stripped balls.

Rowland stayed watching Jev silently through out the night, pocketing more an more money as he went.

**...**

Riley stayed asleep till morning struck and so did the girl. He was awoken by the sun streaming through the windows and hitting him in the face.

He hauled him self off the broken couch with a grunt and stood twisting while trying to pop his back. The heater kicked in and he made his way down to the bedroom to check on Nora. Just as he reached the doorway he saw her eyes open and she sat up quickly in bed staring at him, untrusting.

"Uhm, Rowland laid out some clothes for you and a few towels if you want to take a shower. I think there's a spare toothbrush in the drawer. Or you can eat breakfast first, we have cereal and uh... Butter and ketchup." He finished his sentence with a stutter, unnerved by the way she sat there unmoving, just staring.

She nodded her head once and continued to stare at him, as if expecting something. Not knowing what to do he ducked his head down with a blush and went back down the hallway, flicking on the small tv in front of the couch

**...**

**Noras pov**

I woke up and it was still dark outside, I laid and I laid and laid. I couldn't get a grip on my thoughts, on life, on anything. The sun began to rise and I heard Riley shuffle towards the room, I quickly shut my eyes but then thought better of it and opened them as I sat up.

He looked small and uncomfortable, he began to speak and I pretended to listen. When he was done he stood there silently, I felt bad for him, he obviously didn't know what to do. Pretending to know exactly what he was talking about I nodded silently, he seemed satisfied so he walked back to the living room and I heard the hum of the tv click on.

I looked around the room in wonder, how could they live like this? My gaze turned downwards and I gasped.

The whole front of my shirt was dark brown and shredded, making my bra visible. I set my face in my hands as I felt the tears come on, I needed out of here.

I got to my feet and crumpled in a heap on the floor, too weak to support myself. I guess I made too much noise because Riley came rushing in and his face saddened as he took in my dejected mass on the floor, tears flowing freely I laid there, not caring about anything.

I heard Riley step towards me and I flinched away, making him pause. He continued anyways and picked me up with ease. Though how he did I don't know, he was so small I didn't know he had it in him.

He walked me into the bathroom and set me on the counter, walking back into the room I heard him shuffle about and he came back in with clothes and towels in his hands.

"Let me know if you need help, I won't peek." with that he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door with a quiet click.

I say there in stunned silence, then quietly slid off the counter, using it as support to undress.

I turned the water on and tried to pull the plug to switch it to shower but it was stuck. "_great. Just great." _I thought, while glaring at the shower head. I tugged one last time and flew backwards as the water shot out above me.

I heard Riley jump to his feet and I ran over to block the door, "I'm fine." I called out, stopping him in his tracks. I waited for him to go back to the couch before I jumped in, letting the warm water wash away my troubles, for now.

**Happy new years eve everybody! Next chapter is coming today! Maybe even another one, Ijust thought I would satisfy you for now. I hope you are all enjoying your break, but do you know what would make mine even better? REVIEWS! That's what!**


	7. AN :)

Hello all, yes this is still a story and it is still MY story, I am determined to fix it, I will probably go back and rewrite the chapters and who knows, I may decide to change it and make it an original and put it on fiction press! Anyways, I haven't had a computer in a lonnnnnng time which is why I haven't updated because i wasn't able to submit a document, but now I can! Anyways, I was in a wreck last Wednesday and it was pretty catastrophic and there was a fire and blah blah blah, I now have back problems from it but that's not the point. It opened my eyes to a lot of things I wanted to accomplish and finishing all my stories was part of that. Someday, somehow, this story will be finished. I promise. That is all for now and I hope you all had a wonderful Monday!

well the writing above was what I had originally said but I guess I should give more of an explanation as to why I stopped this story so dramatically, I actually did have chapter 7 written, and I was about to post it but I decided not to, there was just something about it that I wasn't satisfied with. So I would look at it a little bit every day but I couldn't ever decide why I didn't like it, days turned to months and eventually the draft got deleted. Understand that after that I lost my inspiration to write. I go to school from 6:30 in the morning to 9 at night or later and I eventually just had no time to write. Then we no longer had a computer for a while and quite frankly I forgot about everything, I have a smart phone so it never made a difference to me anyways. I still love this story and consider it one of my best, I know my writing style is different, but that's why I write. To give readers a broader vocab and give them something other than the typical writing style. I may not be great, or even good but quite frankly, as long as I see there are people out there in the world that like what I do, that's enough for me. I know all of you that used to read this story have probably long forgotten about it and for that I'm sorry, you were all awesome fans, and for all of you new comers, welcome! I'm glad you gave my story a chance. I hope you all keep faith and support me as I try to finish this. It may seem like just a story, and probably not even a good one but if I finish this, it will be considered one of my greatest achievements.

and it would really help if you guys gave me a review, over this authors note, just to tell me that hey this is what you would like to happen or hey please continue the story or maybe even a hey welcome back... All would help me out a lot...


End file.
